Nothing's Ever Safe- Last Of Us Fanfiction
by TheDarkNexus
Summary: As Joel and Ellie arrive back at the power plant they hope for a quite and happy life, but nothing's ever safe...now they must continue to do what they hoped they could get out of...surviving.


"Okay..." Ellie stared at Joel on the verge of tears. Joel turned and continued on Ellie followed behind him. They entered Tommy's Power plant Ellie went with Maria Joel went to go find Tommy.

"Okay...put more there." Tommy pointed. "Tommy!" said a voice. Tommy turned and saw Joel they gave a quick hug and parted. "So...is it done?" Tommy asked. Joel gave a slight nod "I'll tell you later" "Okay well you better get some rest you look like you need it." Joel trudged off to the bunk beds near the kitchen he could hear Ellie and Maria. Joel felt like he could sink in and vanish he closed his eye's and slept. "Joel..Joel..." said the muffled voice "Joel!" Ellie yelled. He jolted awake alarms were going off and he could hear explosions in the distance. "What..?" Joel said shocked. Then a guy busted the door in front of the pair open and shot missing Joel's face by an inch.  
Joel and Ellie dove to the box in front of them. "I still see you!" The guy shouted over the alarms and shoots the box. Joel and Ellie get up at the same time and Ellie shot the guy in the head before he could fire again. "Oh..shit" Ellie said panting "Come on we gotta go find Tommy" Joel rushed Ellie up the stairs and out to the bridge. They saw fire and destruction everywhere the pair hurried over to the control center where they saw Tommy pinned down by some bandits. "Come on!" Tommy yelled, then Tommy's cover got blown up. "Tommy!" Joel pulled out a Molotov and threw it at the bandits it got them.

Joel raced over to Tommy's location. "Tommy!" "Over here..." Tommy coughed and got up "You okay?" Joel asked with concern in his eye's. "Yeah i'm good" He patted Joel on the back, and pulled out his radio. "Maria? are you there Maria?" He waited for a reply, but didn't get one. "Maria!" "Yeah i'm okay Tommy, but you have to hurry back i'm trapped in the kitchen. "We're on our way sit tight." A worker handed Joel and Ellie their backpacks, and they set off to get Maria. As Joel was heading down the stairs to join the others when the stairs collapsed Joel landed on his left side. "Ah!" Joel clutched his side the wound didn't break open, but it hurt really bad. Ellie helped Joel to his feet, and they walked to Tommy.

Tommy fell to his knees as he held Maria in his lap they were talking, but Joel couldn't make it out. Her head rolled to the side Tommy started sobbing then realized they were still under attack. "Okay.." Tommy said as he got up. "Let's show these bastards who they are messing with!" They ran outside, and took cover as the front gate was blasted open. Two jeeps with machine guns drove in, and started shooting everywhere. Joel looked up and saw Molotov's fly at the bandits. The jeeps retreated the group gathered "This day is just all kinds of bad" Tommy shook his head. Then looked to the hills as the jeep from before tore through the trees and was descending on the group. "Run!" Tommy yelled Joel grabbed Ellie's hand, and dashed out the front gate into the woods and hid there. Everyone else scattered Joel and Ellie waited until there was nothing but the sound of wind.

They got up and went to go find Tommy. The lights flickered and went out "Generators must've been hit.." Joel wearily said "Can we never get a fucking break?!" Ellie said in anger. They approached the generators "Blown Out..." Joel said then noticed something under the bridge it was Tommy! He was sure of it. Joel dashed down there and sure enough it was Tommy...with a bullet to the chest. "Tommy...? Tommy...?" "Hey.." Tommy stirred "Take it easy.." Joel looked the bullet wound in Tommy's chest. "Oh this old thing..that's nothing" Tommy coughed up some blood. "Shit.." "Easy, easy..." Joel tried to hold Tommy still. "Promise...me...stay...alive..." Tommy's expression went blank, and Joel started to tear up. "I promise."


End file.
